Taemin's Childhood story: I 3 Life
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: Taemin belongs to God, not me  . edited by DuBu-Girl. sumarry: langsung baca aja ya!


**Haah..**

**Readers.. kalian tahu gak?**

**Tahu dong~^^**

**Ini ff SHINee's Childhood yang terakhir!^^**

**Check it out readers^^**

* * *

><p>Anneyong.. na ireum-eun Lee Taemin ibnida^^. Kalian tahu tidak aku baru lulus bulan lalu? Haha.. aku senang sekali mendengar bahwa aku sudah lulus SMA. Aku belum melanjutkan kuliah, jadi kalian bisa mendengarkan cerita masa kecilku ini^^.<p>

.

Yah.. kalau dibilang lulus SMA tahun ini.. iddentik dengan tahun 1993 kan?^^ ya, benar. Aku lahir pada tanggal 18 Juli 1993 (Bedanya ultah Taem sama yeodongnya author genap sebulan^^ yeodongnya author bulan Juni.. wkwkwk..), dan bergolongan darah… sudahlah, tidak perllu kuberitahu^^ aku kan tidak perlu transfusi darah sekarang^^ memang kalian dokter? (Taem gk nyambung-_-)

.

Aku lahir tepat di Seoul. Aku memiliki seorang hyeong, dan tentu saja abeoji dan eomma^^. Hyeong-ku sekarang ada di incheon untuk bekerja. Eomma adalah artis. Dan aku juga seorang penyanyi juga penari professional sekarang^^.

.

Aku sangat menyukai menari sejak aku kelas 3 SD. Dan aku masuk SMent. sejak aku berumur 12 tahun. Aku selalu diejek oleh teman-teman karena wajahku tidak mirip dengan namja sama sekali. Teman-temanku selalu mengejekku begini, "Jadi yeoja saja sana, hahaha.. memalukan punya teman sepertimu." Menyedihkan kan? (Iyaa.. author juga ikutan sedih.. #plak) karena itu, sejak SMA, setiap kali pergi ke sekolah aku selalu menggunakan topi, kacamata hitam, dan juga headset di telinga. Dulu keadaan ekonomi keluargaku jatuh, sehingga aku bahkan tidak memiliki ponsel pas SMA. Jadi apakah kalian tahu aku menancapkan headsetku dimana? Aku cuma mengikatnya di sabuk, dan menutupinya dengan seragamku (kasihan Taem.. ).

.

Aku langsung mengikuti debut saat aku berumur 13 tahun. Kau lihat? Aku masih anak ingusan, dan aku mengikuti debut di SM? Kalian pasti berpikir aku tidak waras. Tapi buktinya aku berhasil, dan aku membuktikan diriku pada semua orang bahwa aku, Lee Taemin, memiliki sifat yang sangat manly ketika menari. Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya menari? Kalian akan merasakan kebebasan yang sepenuhnya, sama seperti aku^^.

.

Sebelum debut, teman terdekatku yang paling mengerti aku adalah Shindong-Hyeong dan Jonghyun-Hyeong. Mereka sangat baik kalian tahu? Jonghyun-hyeong bahkan kuajarkan menari karena dia berfokus pada menyanyi saja. Hyeong memang murid yang pintar^^. Hanya 2 minggu dia sudah bisa teknik dasar dan menari dengan total 14 lagu, dalam 2 minggu! Hebat kaan^^ (Iyaa donks.. kan gurunya Taem.. *Nyubit pipi Taem* Taem: Ih.. apa'an sih Thor? Gerem deh-_-).

.

Dan aku pun bergabung dalam kelompok yang berjumlahkan 5 namja yang bernama Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho—hyeongdeul, dan yang terakhir aku, Lee Taemin, membentuk boyband dengan nama SHINee.

.

Aku sangat menyukai rambut panjang. Kebanyakan MV yang kumainkan, peranku berambut panjang^^, terutama di Lucifer dan mini album keempat kami, Sherlock.

.

Onew-hyeong adalah orang yang lucu. Dia sangat bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada memberdeul,dan juga sangat adil. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti abeojiku di SHINee.

.

Jonghyun-hyeong? Dia sangat terobsesi dengan suaranya sehingga dia menjadi orang yang mengalahkan IU-noona yang hanya memiliki 3 oktaf suara, hebaat (gomawo.. gomawo..^^; #plak). Aku ingin menjadi seperti hyeong yang selalu bersemangat.

.

Key-hyeong sudah seperti eommaku sendiri. Dia yang setiap hari dibangunkan oleh Jonghyun-hyeong duluan dan memanggil kami. Untuk bangun. Dia juga yang memasak untuk kami. Dia juga yang mengingatkan kami jika ada barang ang tertinggal. Benar-benar sosok eomme yang baik di SHINee^^.

.

Dan yang terakhir Minho-hyeong. Dia benar-benar sosok hyeong yang kuteladani dalam hidupku. Dia sangat menyukai olahraga, terutama sepak bola. Dia juga maniak game—Winning Eleven. Juga hyeong yang perhatian padaku. Jika aku adalah seorang yeoja, yang ingin kujadikan namjachinguku adalah Minho-hyeong^^.

.

Dan satu hal lagi, Michael Jackson ahjussi (wew-_-), sangat menginspirasiku. Aku sangat sedih mendengar beliau meninggal.

.

Yah.. menurutku sampai disini saja ceritaku untuk kalian. Aku akan memberikan motto hidupku pada kaian^^: _**"**__**Untuk percaya pada diri sendiri dan bekerja keras, untuk selalu tetap positif."**_

_.  
><em>

_-Taemin-_

* * *

><p><strong>Yey!^^<strong>

**mianhabnida...**

**yang Taem agak pendek soalnya rumor masa kecilnya juga gak ketahuan sama sekali...**

**tapi aegyonya masih kelihatan kaan^^  
><strong>

**okeh!**

**Hutang author udah habis!**

**Abis ini, author bakal kasih kalian ff yang lebih menarik lagi ok?  
>hajiman.. <strong>

**Mind to RnR?^^**


End file.
